Kawai Akuma
by Alice Adalie
Summary: Megurine Luka, gadis sederhana yang memiliki kemampuan aneh. Di jauhi oleh orang di sekitarnya, dan menjadi bahan lelucon bagi teman-temannya. Bagaimana, bila suatu hari seorang iblis datang mengulurkan tangan padanya. Bagaimana reaksi Luka atas tawaran diberikan oleh Iblis tersebut.


TAP TAP TAP

Seorang gadis musim semi terlihat tengah memandang langit biru yang membentang di angkasa. Kedua alis pinknya saling bertaut melukiskan ekspresi bingung yang tertera di wajah gadis tersebut. " Aneh..." gumamnya sambil terus menatap kearah sekumpullan kapas putih yang melayang-layang di langit biru.

"Ada apa Luka-chan?" tanya pemuda biru di sampingnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok Kaito"

"Hmm. .?"

SIINGGG

"Ugh. . ." sang gadis mencengkram sebelah kepalanya, berusaha meredakan rasa sakit bercampur nyeri yang sedang melanda kerja otaknya.

"Lu-Luka-chan?!"

"Ugh.."

"Luka-chan!"

SIINGGG

"Luka-chan!"

"Ti –dak... la –gi" gumamnya terbata-bata.

"..ka..-chan!"

SIINGGG

"_**Kenapa menangis?"**_

"**Eh?" **

**Zahhhhh. .. . **

"_**Apa semua manusia itu cengeng?"**_

**Zahhhhh. . . ."**

"_**Ahhh, padahal jika kamu tersenyum kamu akan terlihat lebih cantik loh. Di bandingkan menangis, kamu terlihat begitu menyedihkan"**_

**Zahhhh. . . . **

"**Sudah kutemukan"**

"**HEEEEEHHH!"**

**かわいい悪魔**

* * *

_**Summary :**_ Megurine Luka, gadis sederhana yang memiliki kemampuan aneh. Di jauhi oleh orang di sekitarnya, dan menjadi bahan lelucon bagi teman-temannya. Bagaimana, bila suatu hari seorang iblis datang mengulurkan tangan padanya. Bagaimana reaksi Luka atas tawaran diberikan oleh Iblis tersebut.

_**Rated : **_T

_**Genre : **_Supranatural, Romance, -sedikit Humor

_**Char : **_Megurine Luka, Hatsune Mikuo, dan Kaito Shion

_**Pair : **_LukaMikuo , LuKaito, _**-Slight**_ MikuKaito

_**Warning : **_ Cerita abal, ide pasaran, OOC, OC, dan gak jelas banget !

* * *

Crypton Gakuen, sekolah bergengsi bertaraf Internasional –ralat sudah Internasional. Merupakan salah satu sekolah yang hanya dapat dimasuki bagi mereka yang berkantung tebal dan memiliki kejeniusan di atas rata-rata. Tidak hanya itu, hampir sebagian besar siswa dan siswi Crypton Gakuen merupakan anak dari para Petinggi Negara. Bahkan dahulu anak dari Ratu dan Raja Noir (Noir, nama dari Negara Tetangga) dulu juga pernah menimba Ilmu di Sekolah tersebut. Maka karena itu, jangan heran bila anda dapat melihat jejeran mobil mewah yang terpakir dengan apik dan rapi di halaman Crypton Gakuen. Dan tentunya, tak lupa dengan orang-orang penting berkelas –bak artis Hollywood yang terus berlalu lalang di sekitar Crypton Gakuen tersebut.

Tapi, jangan beranggapan bahwa sekolah ini tidak menerima pelajar-pelajar terpandang saja (Baca: Kaya). Ini terbukti, dengan adanya jalur Beasiswa di Crypton Gakuen. Namun, hanya sekitar 20 persen dari keseluruhan siswa/siswi Crypton Gakuen yang merupakan jebolan berprestasi (Beasiswa). Termaksud pemeran utama kita ini.

Hidup dikalangan yang –cukup berada. Tidak menjadikan seorang Megurine Luka menjadi sosok anak yang manja. Terbukti, kerja kerasnya untuk mendapatkan Beasiswa di Crypton Gakuen.

**かわいい悪魔**

Megurine Luka, siswi Crypton Gakuen dengan ciri khas mahkota sewarna bunga khas Jepang tersebut, terlihat berjalan memasuki halaman C.G **(Author : **Crypton Gakuen kita singkat jadi C.G saja biar mudah ya X3~!**) **dengan diikuti oleh seekor–ralat maksud saya seonggok makhluk biru dengan ekspresi sedih terpampang di wajahnya ( Berbanding terbalik dengan sang sobat pink di sebelahnya yang sudah memasang tampang BT nan datar khasnya). Sambil terus menggiring sang sepeda (butut –plakk )yang tak kalah biru dari sang majikan. Sesekali, pemuda biru yang di ketahui bernama lengkap Shion Kaito membungkukkan badannya sambil terus melantunkan ucapan meminta maaf kepada sahabat.

Menjadi teman kecil dari si gadis musim semi sudah cukup membuat Kaito mengetahui seluk beluk sifat dan watak sahabat baiknya itu.

"Gomenne Luka-chan" sekali lagi Kaito kembali mengucapkan kata yang terus ia ulang laksana kaset rusak yang tak bisa di jual di pasar loakkan. Walaupun Kaito tahu bahwa Luka telah memaafkannya, namu perasaan bersalah masih tetap bertengger di hati pemuda tersebut. "Haaahh..." menghela napas sejenak "Kaito, kamu tidak perlu meminta maaf. Lagipula, yang tadi bukan kesalahanmu kok." ucap Luka.

"Tapi Luka..."

"A,a,a! Kaito kamu ingat apa yang dulu pernah kubilang?"

"Eh?"

"Kalau sudah ku maafkan berarti sudah ku maafkan baKaito. Kamu tidak perlu merasa sebersalah itu padaku"

**TENG TENG**

"Ah! Gawat! Aku masih ada kerjaan yang belum terselesaikan lagi! Kaito, aku duluan ya! Jaane!"

"Matte Luka-chan!"

SKIP TIME

Luka berdiri tegap di depan pintu kelas-nya XI-A. Hal seperti ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan rutin seorang Megurine Luka sebelum ia menapakkan kaki kedalam ruangan yang bagaikan Neraka untuknya. Bagaimana tidak, jika hampir setiap hari Luka selalu di jadikan objeck kesenangan bagi teman-temannya (Baca: Bully). Hanya beberapa orang yang mau menjadi temannya.

"Huuuhhh,haahhhh. . . SIP!"

**SREEK**

Suara pintu yang di geser dengan tiba-tiba, hampir saja membuat Luka terlonjak kaget. Pasalnya, pintu geser kelas tersebut. Digeser pas di saat Luka akan memasuki kelasnya. Sang pelaku yang ternyata adalah seorang perempuan dengan model rambut khas twin tealnya tersebut. Memandang Luka dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan (Author : mungkin antara marah, benci, atau jangan-jangan! CINTA ! OMG! –brakkk *Author di bantai para char Vocaloid).

"Hah? Ternyata kamu . . . . **LOSER**" ucap Miku –nama perempuan tersebut, ketika mengetahui siapa yang ia temukan di depan kelasnya. Setelah puas –mengolok Luka, Miku berbalik memasuki kelasnya kembali. Kemudian menutup pintu geser kelasnya tersebut .

**BRAAAKKK**

". . . Kenapa..?" batin Luka bertanya.

SKIP TIME

Jam sudah menunjukkan waktu 9 dini hari, yang berarti sebentar lagi waktu pergantian jam pelajaran. Luka terlihat sedikit panik melipat baju olahraga Crypton Gakuen miliknya. Pasalnya, tadi di jam pelajaran Olahraga Luka yang memang dari awal sudah payah dalam hal 'lari' jarak jauh. Harus dengan 'senang hati' menerima hadiah dari sang guru 'tercinta'. Apalagi kalau bukan membersihkan peralatan olahraga di gedung olahraga. Mengingat sang guru yang tak segan-segan menambahkan hukuman bagi siswa siswi yang membantah. Segera saja Luka tancap gas menuju ke tempat 'hadiah'nya berada.

"Gawat aku bisa telat masuk kelas" melihat arah jarum jam saat ini, membuat Luka tambah panik. Pasalnya, setelah ini adalah pelajaran Biologi dan dia harus sudah berada di kelas sebelum sang guru. Bukan karena gurunya killer atau tegas, tapi ini di karenakan tanggung jawab Luka yang memang hari ini sedang kebagian presentasi tugasnya.

"Ahhh akhirnya selesai"

TAP TAP

DEG!

"Ugh... apa lagi ini?"

SIIINGG

"**Ahahahahah"**

"**Bagaimana? Kerenkan?"**

"**Serius lo?! Ini yang lo buat?"**

"**Tentu" **

"**Sugoi~! Teto-chan!"**

"**Ahahahahha arigatou Neru"**

"**Gw gak percaya ini lo yang buat"**

"**HAHHH!"**

"**Wkwkwkwk lo gampang di bohongin ya. Gw percaya kok ckckck"**

"**Lo ngebohongin gw!"**

"**AHAHAHAHAHA"**

**ZRAT**

"**Eh?! Dengar sesuatu gak ?"**

"**Apa? Gak, gw gak dengar apa-apa"**

"**Itu tadi ada suara... kayak suara benda bergeser"**

"**Halah, palingan juga hewan liar. Di sinikan banyak hewannya Neru"**

"**Iya juga ya"**

"**Hahhh dasar, eh lapar nih. Ke kantin yok!"**

"**eh! MATTE !"**

**TASSS**

**BRAAKKK! **

"**KYAAAAAAA! TETOOO!"**

BRUK!

"Hah hah hah... Yang tadi itu... apa?... hah"Luka menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai, nafasnya memburu rasa takut menjalar di hatinya. Kekuatan yang ia miliki, sudah kembali melakukan tugasnya –membaca masa depan. "aaghhh!' sebelah tangannya, ia gunakan untuk menutuppi sebagian wajah ayunya. Sementara sebelahnya lagi sesekali ia gunakan untuk mencengkram sebelah kepalanya yang terasa sakit. "Kenapa, kenapa aku harus memiliki kekuatan ini.."

"Luka-chan! Kamu masih didalam?" ucap –ralat teriak gadis dengan warna hijau sebagai ciri khasnya.

"Sebentar lagi... Gumi-chan"

"Luka kamu lama! Astaga Luka-chan! Kamu kenapa?!" Gumi terbelalak kaget melihat kondisi sahabatnya yang terlihat 'berantakkan' itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Gumi-chan, hanya letih sehabis menjalani hukuman."

"Kamu yakin Luka-chan?" Gumi menatap Luka –yang masih terduduk dengan pandangan khawatir.

". . . . ."

"Luka-chan, aku kenal sama kamu selama 3 tahun. Jangan mencoba untuk membohongi temanmu yang satu ini Luka" Gumi masih terus menatap khatir sahabatnya tersebut.

". . . baiklah Gumi-chan, aku memang tidak akan pernah bisa membohongimu" Luka menutup kedua bola Azurenya " Aku. . . aku melihatnya lagi" lanjutnya membuka mata. "Ya Tuhan! Terus siapa kali ini?!"

"Dia, Kasane Teto dari kelas XI-E"

SKIP TIME

Jam istirahat di C.G selalu di sambut dengan teriakan bahagia. Segera, setalah bel berbunyi siswa siswi C.G langsung berhamburan di koridor maupun di halaman sekolah, tentunya dengan tujuan mereka halnya dengan dua orang gadis yang terlihat tengah berlarian di sepanjang koridor sekolah.

"Luka-chan! Ini dia XI-E" Gumi menunjuk ke arah papan yang bertulis 'XI-E' tersebut. Luka hanya melirik sekilas ke arah yang di tunjuk oleh sahabat hijaunya itu.

SREETT

"Sumimasen! Apa Kasane Teto ada?!" tanya Gumi blak-blakkan.

"Gumi? Ada apa?" seorang pria berambut hijau dan memiliki paras yang sama dengan nama orang yang di sebutnya itu menatap kaget ke arah kembarannya tersebut.

"Gumiya!. . ."

Luka membelalakkan kedua matanya. Disana, di lapangan terlihat gadis berambut merah dengan model bor sedang berjalan bersama sahabat kuningnya. "Itu dia!" gumam Luka menemukan apa yang ia cari, kemudian ia mengubah fokus penglihatannya ke arah tumpukkan beton yang diikat di pinggir lapangan. "Gawat!" segera Luka berlari menjauh dari ruang kelas XI-E.

TAP TAP TAP

"Luka, ayo kita pergi, Kasane-san tidak ada di kelasnya" Gumi membalikkan badan mencari sahabat pinknya yang telah menghilang "Luka?! Lukaaa!"

**かわいい悪魔**

"Hey tadi kamu lihat kejadian tadi?"

"Iya, tadi aku lihat! Mengerikan. Untung sajal Teto-chan tidak terluka."

"Betul, untung saja Kaito-kun datang tepat waktu. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika Kaito-kun tidak berada di sekitar situ"

"Iya, tapi. . . kenapa beton itu bisa jatuh ya?"  
"Sudah jelaskan! Ini semua karena kutukan si gulali itu!"

"Masa? Ihh serem banget!'

"Eh tuh lihat, si pembawa sial itu. "

"Cih, kenapa dia bisa keterima di sini ya? Aku bingung"

"Pasti ngancam! Kan dia pembawa sial. Gak mungkin ada orang yang mau kena sialkan? Dia pasti ngancam pemilik sekolah"

"Hah bisa jadi.."

Luka terus berjalan memasuki koridor sekolahnya dengan kepala tertunduk, tak ia gubris seluruh ucapan dan tatapan menusuk dari teman-temannya tersebut. Meiko,Gakupo,Gumi,dan Kaito yang sedari terus mengekori Luka. Merasa panas sendiri, pasalnya ucapan-ucapan yang di tunjukkan kepada Luka –sahabat mereka begitu menyakitkan hati mereka apalagi Luka yang menjadi objeck pembicaraan. Mereka t erus melayangkan deathglare andalan kepada sang tersangka melihat keadaan Luka yang semakin terpuruk seperti saat ini.

"Luka-chan, sudah jangan dipikirkan omongan mereka" Ucap Meiko, gadis berambut coklat pendek tersebut terus mengelus punggu sahabatnya. Mencoba memeberikan semangat kepada gadis musim semi tersebut.

"Ia Luka-chan, mereka tidak tahu apa yang kamu lakukan itu sebenarnya untuk kebaikkan Teto-chan. Ini cuman salah paham saja tinggal jelasin langsung beres." Timpal Gakupo, oh Gakupo seandainya kamu tahu, berbicara itu lebih mudah di bandingkan melakukannya. Dasar baka Kamui (Author di tebas Gakupo)

"Luka-chan~! Jangan sedih. . hiks. . hiks" Gumi yang melihat kisah hidup sahabat dekatnya yang memprihatinkan, hampir saja meneteskan air matanya.

". . . .Luka" Kaito hanya dapat menatap punggung belakang gadis musim semi yang masih menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya di antara helaian rambut pink sakuranya itu.

FLASHBACK

Seorang gadis berambut pink terlihat berlari menuju tengah lapangan. Setelah menemukan sang target, Luka semakin mempercepat gerakan larinya.

ZRAT

"Eh?! Dengar sesuatu gak ?"

"Apa? Gak, gw gak dengar apa-apa"

"Itu tadi ada suara... kayak suara benda bergeser"

"Halah, palingan juga hewan liar. Di sinikan banyak hewannya Neru"

"Iya juga ya"

"AWASSSS!" teriak Luka mendengar bunyi yang sama seperti saat ia melihat putaran ulang dari kekuatannya tersebut.

"Hahhh dasar, eh lapar nih. Ke kantin yok!"

"eh! MATTE !"

TASSS

BRAAKKK!

"KYAAAAAAA! TETOOO!"

"Wah wah ada apa ini?!"

"KYAAAAAA BETONNYA!"

"Ada korban! Tolongg!"

Luka berlari ke arah Teto -terlihat syok akan kejadian yang baru saja di alaminya yang sekarang berada di dalam gendongan seorang pemuda biru.

"Ka. . . Kaito" Luka memanggil nama pemuda penyelamat nyawa Teto tersebut.

"Fiuh, untung masih sempat. . . ah! Luka-chan!"

"Kamu lihat! Kejadian ini pasti karena si gadis pembawa sial itu!"

END FLASHBACK

"Luka-chan" Kaito menepuk pundak temannya pelan, masih tersirat rasa khawatir akan keadaan temannya yang tetap diam semenjak kejadian Teto tersebut.

Saat ini Kaito dan Luka sedang di perjalanan pulang, jam bubar sekolah sudah berlalu dari 2 jam yang lalu. Kaito memutuskan untuk menemasi Luka pulang, karena ia masih merasa khawatir dengan keadaan sahabatnya yang masih tetap terlihat murung itu.

"Luka-chan?" sekali lagi Kaito memanggil nama gadis cherry tersebut. Dan seperti yang sudah-sudah Luka tidak mengubris panggilan si pemuda biru itu.

Saat melewati perempatan yang memisahkan arah pulang kedua insan tersebut. Luka segera menatap ke arah sahabatnya itu. "Kaito.. sampai disini saja, aku bisa pulang sendiri" ucapnya pelan. "Tapi Luka-chan, keadaanmu sedang tidak bagus". " Tenang Kaito, aku baik-baik saja. . . baiklah aku duluan ya. Ja nee"

"Tunggu Luka-chan!" lagi-lagi teriakkan Kaito kembali tidak di gubris oleh Luka yang sudah berlari menjauhi Kaito.

**かわいい悪魔**

Langit kelabu, siap menumpahkan segala kesedihan yang di tumpuknya selama ini membawa rasa sedih yang mendera seorang gadis secerah musim semi di bawah sana. Luka terduduk lesuh di sebuah taman kecil di pinggiran kota. Sesekali terlihat kedua tangannya menyeka tetesan-tetesan air yang mengalir dari kedua pelupuk matanya. Ia menangis, Luka sudah muak dengan segala beban hidupnya selama ini. Ia hanya ingin hidup layaknya gadis normal pada umumnya, tanpa bayang-bayang kekuatan yang ia miliki.

"Kenapa. . ." gumamnya berulang kali.

Mata Azure Luka menatap ke arah langit kelabu di atas sana. Bahkan langitpun ikut bersedih atas kesedihan yang melandanya saat ini. Luka tersenyum getir "Sepertinya aku akan kehujanan nih" gumamnya masih terus menatap sang langit yang kian bersedih.

TES TES

Rintik hujan turun, bersama dengan derasnya aliran air mata –yang tak dapat di tampung dari sepasang Azure tersebut. Setidaknya Luka masih bisa merasa bersyukur karena air hujan dapat menyamarkan aliran sungai dari kedua matanya.

"_Kenapa menangis?"_

"Eh?"

"_Apa semua manusia itu cengeng?"_

"Siapa. . siapa itu?!"

"_Ahhh, padahal jika kamu tersenyum kamu akan terlihat lebih cantik loh. Di bandingkan menangis, kamu terlihat begitu menyedihkan"_

". . . ."

"_Kalau begitu, izinkan aku menyeka seluruh kesedihanmu "_

SAAHHHH

Hembusan angin kencang segera mengelilingi sekitar taman. Hujan lebat yang sedari tadi membasahi bumi terganti dengan hembusan angin kencang. "Ugh.." Luka menutup kedua matanya, akibat hembusan angin yang semakin kencang.

SAAHHHH

Sebuah tangan terulur ke arah wajah cantik Luka. Jari-jari pemilik tangan tersebut kemudian dengan sigap menghapus jejak noktah (Baca : Air mata) yang mengotori wajah cantik gadis pink di hadapannya. Luka, yang merasa ada yang –seenak jidat menyentuh wajah perawannya (Author : wkwkwkwk bahasanya –plakk) itupun segera membuka kedua matanya. Memancarkan warna Azure yang begitu menenangkan.

Hal yang pertama Luka lihat saat membuka kedua matanya adalah, Bola mata merah ruby serta senyum hangat yang terpampang di wajah seorang pemuda berambut teal tersebut.

"Sudah kutemukan" gumam sang Pemuda

"Eh?" gumam Luka bingung saat melihat keadaan sang pemuda yang sesungguhnya tersebut –melayang.

"Calon pengantinku" lanjut sang pemuda sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"HEEEEEHHH!"

* * *

**TBC**

**Yak, ini adalah Fanfiction abal nan gaje yang saya persembahkan untuk readers sekalian. Semoga para readers sekalian suka –membungkuk. Btw, maafkan saya Author abal ini TTATT. Mungkin cerita ini FAILED tapi, di mohon ;v; riview dengan bahasa yang sopan ya. Pleasee~!**

**(Author di lempar botol bekas sama readers sekalian)**

**R**

**R**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**!  
!**


End file.
